camp
by brayn19
Summary: kaela,jhen and i take a nice trip to camp.


My dad was being late and so then me and kaela were going to be late to the school camp.

We were already settled in a hotel where we didn't have to take a bus ride to go to camp.

All we needed was a ride there while All our other stuff was already sent there the night before. Jhen was already there and She gave

me a text message saying she was waiting for us. It was a rainy day and my dad finally arrived.

When we were near the school, my dads car broke down so me and Kaela had to run out. We were only two blocks away and We

had no umbrella so I gave her my jacket.

I grabbed hold of her hand and we ran to the school. Kaela held on to my had so tightly that it was actually warm.

I saw that Kaela was getting soaking wet so then I told her, " here close your eyes and cover your face with this, trust me"

So then she did and we ran while I was still holding her hand.

We finally reached the entrance and we finally stopped for air.

We entered and there , we had the site of many kids that we knew also.

Kaela went into my arms to stay warm.

We caught up to Jhen who was waiting for us.

"what happened?" Jhen asked.

"my dads car broke down so we ran here"

Kaela started shivering and so then I just held on to her for a long time.

Jhen was with us until we were assigned rooms.

We were last to choose beds because everyone rushed in and kaela wasn't feeling well.

There was only one bunk left for me, Jhen and Kaela.

Kaela decided to sleep on the top bunk but then there was a weight limit so then me and Jhen had to sleep in the same bed.

We unpacked everything already so then we got ready for bed.

As me and Jhen were tooth brushing , we were arguing who would get the left side.

We were heading off to the beds and Jhen pushed me down and rushed to the left side so then she ended up getting the left side.

Before I slept, I went to Kaela and I told her goodnight and I wrapped my blanket around her so she'd keep warm in the night. When

I went back down to our bunk, I told jhen goodnight but she was already sleeping and kindah snoring.

I went down stairs to get water and down in the lobby I found a lot of people still wide awake.

Angel was jumping around too much which almost knocked me down. I looked down and found Ayemee, Paolo, Marc, Jamee, ran

Rae playing poker. I was heading back upstairs and one of the leaders asked meh about kaela. She asked me if she was okay. I told

her,"ime trynna keep her warm and yeah." She told me to take good care of her. When I was heading to the bed, Jhen took all the

space already. I told her if she could scoot over. Before that, I checked up on Kaela. She was already sleeping so then I didn't want to

disturb her. Jhen yelled saying "**WHATEVER**" so then she moved a little bit I finally fell asleep and had good rest.

When morning arrived, I was awakened by Kaela. I got out of bed and hugged her and asked her,

"good morning, how do you feel?"

" I feel better, thanks"

I felt good that she was okay because is was bad weather that day.

On the other hand Jhen was still sleeping and so then I pretended we were being late to breakfast.

"**JHEN WAKE UP! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!**"

She woke up and she accidentally bumped her head on the railing above her.

"omg are you okay!?"

"**OUCH**!"

"**IME SO SORRY JHEN**"

She said it was okay and so then she got out of bed with a big red bump on her head.

I gave her, her flip-flops for her so we'd we save time. We went to the bathroom and started to toothbrush.

Kaela's toothbrush was teal which is my favorite color while mine and Jhen's were red.

We got mixed up so then Ayemee would leave a mark on mine to tell who's whose.

After that we got dressed up for breakfast.

Jhen was complaining that someone took her pants.

Kaela needed help putting on her belt so then I helped her.

We were all set and we were heading off to breakfast.

Me, kaela, and jhen were with ayemee at the tables. We all decided that jhen would get the food for us but she'd refuse.

She ended up getting the food anyways. When she was asked what she'd like, a man said,

"what would you like to have?"

"uhmdfsajfdjdkgfjhjghgkj"

Jhen froze because she realized that iht was** BUDDAH** that was asking her.

She wondered why buddah was there and it turned out that it was because buddah's mom worked there also.

Ayemee was complaining how the food was taking so long.

Jhen finally came and everyone was basically done eating already.

Kaela was like so hungry so then I handed over my food to her.

I wasn't fast enough because ayemee had already taken mine away. Buddah came to our table telling jhen that she left the pass on the counter.

We then came back to the camp and we all had free time. Me and Kaela took a walk around the field. I was holding her hand and

she'd always have a smile on her face when she was with me alone. Jhen just took a nap so then we didn't want to disturb her. Kaela

wanted to rest so then we stopped by the lake and were just having a chat. She was telling me how much she loved how I'd always

protect her. We then headed back to the camp to check on jhen. Before we stood up, she gave me a kiss which gave me have a

huge smile on my face. We reached the rooms and found jhen sleeping with homie, the stuffed monkey she brought with her.

Jhen woke up saying that she was thirsty and wanted to walk around the field with me. Kaela wanted to take nap so then she did. On

the other hand, me and jhen went down to the lobby to watch some TV instead because we weren't allowed to go out anymore.

Kaela came downstairs and sat next to me. We were watching a movie throughout the night. Kaela's head rested on my shoulder and

she was getting sleepy so then I told jhen that we should get to bed. I carried kaela upstairs on my back because she was already

falling asleep. She kind of woke up but only where she was going up to her bunk. I said goodnight to her and I gave her a kiss. She fell

asleep with a smile on her face which gave me a smile too. Jhen slept on the left side of the bed again. That night I couldn't really sleep

because jhen kept moving around. She went at a point where she was upside down and Her left foot then whacked my face and I

yelled,

"**OOOOOOOOOOW!**"

Our leader got mad and asked me what had happen. I told her that I just pinched myself on accident.

Jhen didn't even wake up, she was still fast asleep. I ended up falling asleep next to jhen's feet. I then woke up and jhen's feet were

STILL there. I woke up kaela and told her good morning and gave her a kiss.

Jhen woke up saying "sorry if my feet stank"

I started laughing a little bit.

I replied saying that it was okay at least it wasn't that bad.

She started laughing and us three headed to the bathroom. Someone then rang the doorbell and it turned out to be buddah.

buddah came with an ID which turned out to be jhen's ID. She was so into starring at his face and then she didn't realize that her

toothbrush was getting over filled with toothpaste. Jhen ended up having such a good morning after all.

We then headed for breakfast and jhen wanted to get the breakfast this time. buddah wasn't there though but he was actually with his

friends eating and he ended up tripping her which embarrassed her right in front of them. She got mad and threw a chicken wing at him.

After that, iht led to a food fight. Kaela and I were heading for jhen. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down but then there was

already pie on her face.

We ditched to go outside and went for a walk around the field. I carried jhen on my back for a piggy back ride because she was

begging me to, and someone threw an apple at her back so it was hurting already.

Kaela held my hand and she was telling me how her week went and how im so nice to her and jhen.

Jhen came off my back and she washed her face off at the lake. While she was doing that, kaela gave me another kiss.

We had a weird and tiring day and we just headed back to camp. At the sunset, us three just headed outside to watch The sunset at t

he stairs. I put my arm around kaela and jhen put her head on my shoulder. Our leaders called us in to go take a rest. We got into our

pj's and went to watch TV. Paulo came in ruining our movie so then we just went to bed. I gave kaela a good night kiss and I told her

that I loved her.

Jhen was still awake a little bit when I went in bed. She asked meh,

"hows you and kaela?"

"we're really great"

She told me that I should keep it up and that jhen would always be there for me if I needed help.

I asked jhen about buddah and she said that she cant take her mind off of him and that at lunch,dinner and breakfast she'd be

daydreaming. We both then just fell asleep so calmly for the first and probably the only time.

The next morning, it was the last time we'd be at camp. We headed for breakfast and buddah was there waiting for jhen.

I told jhen that she can go to him if she wanted to.

Jhen told me, "I'll make him go here, hold on"

So then buddah ate with us. There was like a piece of food sticking out of my mouth and then kaela took it off with her lips. buddah

was playing footsies with jhen and she was loving every minute of it. Two teachers were having a sing off on stage, a small and short

teacher with a beard and one with his hair combed back and . Kaela snuck me out and we were just looking at the night sky together.

A teacher saw us but then she didn't say anything about iht and just let us stay there. Kaela was really holding on to me. When

everyone was heading back to camp jhen came and jumped on my back and I almost fell. We were heading back to camp and I was

holding kaela's hand. Something passed by jhen screamed and she hooked my arm so fast, I pulled kaela and we all fell like dominoes.

We just started laughing and went back to the camp. We got ready for bed and jhen was setting up our bed.

Kaela was already set into her bunk and I told her goodnight and gave her a kiss. When I was about to go sleep, jhen caught me with

tears in my eyes. She asked, " why the tears?"

"i'm gonna miss this week, i've had so much fun with you guys"

"awww, ime gonna miss you too and the memories here"

"well goodnight jhen"

"goodnight"

I was sleeping on the left side this time but I had no idea why though. I was sleeping and I found out that jhen woke up kaela to tell her

to switch places. Kaela ended up sleeping with me because I felt her poke me. I had a smile on my face and I looked to the side and

then looked up jhen was there and I whispered to her, "**YOU'RE THE BEST**"

"aww no problem"

I had a big smile on my face when I fell asleep. After a few hours something was dripping down on my hand.

I checked and iht was jhen just drooling and it was dripping down on my hand. I woke her up to tell her and she wiped her mouth.

I just fell asleep again after I told her.

Next morning, I woke up kaela and I told her good morning and we got out of bed.

Jhen was still sleeping but we were really early.

I Let jhen have more time to sleep but then when iht was almost time to get ready, I gave her a beard of toothpaste just to play around.

She was about to wake up, so then I just took a random toothbrush and wiped it and gave it to someone. She then woke up and she

got ready for the bus ride. We first ate lunch and then after that we took one last walk around the field. I kissed kaela one last time at

the lake site and jhen took a picture with her phone.

The bus then came and we were all packing up.

The bus driver turned out to be buddah. Us three sat in the back together. Jhen had her cellphone out and buddah told her to put it away

but she was like , "**SHUT UP**"

So then he did and he drove us and the kids away.

It was getting late and kaela and jhen fell asleep on my shoulders while I was still awake. We finally got out of the bus and I walked

kaela home with jhen. At her doorstep, I gave her a kiss and it was a long kiss too. And when she hugged me, it was like she

wouldn't let go. She was about to tear because she was gonna miss me very much. But I had to leave soon or later even though I

really didn't want to. So then I gave her one last kiss and I was off to jhen's place.

After that, I walked jhen home but Before she went in, I gave her a hug and then I started walking home.

She yelled to me, "**YOU'RE DUUUUMB**!"

Jhen reached into her jacket and found a piece of paper which had buddah's number on it.

She turned around and she yelled " **YOURE THE BEST!**"

Then and old man shouted at her saying, "**SHUUUUUUT UPPP!**"

We were like dang. I headed back to her house and gave her another hug and told her that **SHE** was the best and thanks for

everything.

I told her goodnight and I left. When I was on the street to my house, I reached into my jacket and I found another paper.

It read,

Dear you,

I had a great time at camp and all with you.

I wish it never was gonna end. I loved how you

Took care of me at all times. I loved when we took

Walks around the field. Ime gonna miss you! Call

Me soon!

I love you.

Love,Kaela.

And it had her number attached to it. I gave her a phone call and I called jhen at the same time

And we were just on the phone for a long time. None of us wanted camp to end……..

To be continued…


End file.
